Bighorner
|location =Mojave Wasteland Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm Goodsprings Jacobstown Dead Horses camp }} Bighorners are creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland, and Zion Canyon in 2281. Background Bighorners are mutated bighorn sheep that can be found throughout the Mojave and Zion Canyon, generally around water sources and plants such as banana yucca fruit. Several settlements, such as Goodsprings and Jacobstown, have domesticated them for a source of fresh meat, hides, and horns. Characteristics Biology Bighorners are native to the American Southwest.Year: 2083 Humans have since domesticated them for their horns, meat, milk, and hides,The Courier: "What do you use the Bighorners for?" Easy Pete: "Meat and hide, mostly. Can't put a pack on 'em - they just lay down until you take it off. Can find a bunch of wild ones high up in the hills, but gotta be careful around 'em. They can put up a decent fight if cornered." (Easy Pete's dialogue)Vault 21 Guest Terminal, Diner Menu: "Dinner: 1. Brahmin Sirloin on Blue Bighorn Cheese. ''- Even Gandhi could not sit this one out! -'' 2. YumYum Deviled Eggs over Pork&Beans. ''- Go out tonight with a bang! -'' 3. Grilled Mantis Claw on Pinyon Nuts. ''- Has he been for too long in Gomorrah? -'' but wild herds can be found in mountainous regions, usually in close proximity to banana yucca fruit.The Courier: "What would you suggest I do instead?" Follows-Chalk: "Hmm... you might try luring the baby out with some banana yucca. These Bighorners go crazy for the stuff." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) This makes them rather instrumental in herb tracking. Several settlements, such as Goodsprings and Jacobstown, keep domesticated bighorners in order to survive.The Courier: "So you're a rancher?" Heck Gunderson: "Yep, got a whole mess of brahmins to my name. Bighorners, too. Used to just have the one ranch, but land was easy to grab before the soldiers moved in. Before I knew it I was running one of the biggest ranching operations east of California. Now everywhere I go, folks I never even met shake my hand and call me "Mr. Gunderson." Don't know quite what to make of that." (Heck Gunderson's dialogue)The Courier: "Are you a Bighorn rancher?" The Courier: "What's being a Bighorn rancher like?" Walter Phebus: "Bighorners' my trade since I was a youngin. I confess it's hard living these days, kid. The Wasteland ain't the same anymore." (WalterPhebus.txt) Bighorners are herbivorous and are primarily found in wild herds of three to seven in the Mojave Wasteland and Zion Canyon, or in domesticated drifts of varying size in settlements such as Goodsprings, Jacobstown, Spring Mt. Ranch State Park, and around Cottonwood Cove. A large contingent of wild bighorners can also be found northwest of Snyder Prospector Camp. Bighorners are communal animals, and as such, if one member of the herd is distressed, the entire herd becomes aggressive.The Courier: "Tell me a little about this area - any interesting wildlife?" The Courier: "Tell me about the Bighorner problem again." Follows-Chalk: "Mostly it's the mountain Bighorners - whole herd of them up on the cliffs there. Usually they're not too aggressive, but lately... hoo! My guess is one of the calves got lost somewhere along the way. Bighorners are communal - one missing calf, and the whole herd gets ornery. If that calf doesn't turn up soon, they might very well come down into the valley and attack the camp." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) They are generally calm beasts with surprisingly docile dispositions, in spite of being quite capable of being dangerous when provoked. However, according to Easy Pete, they cannot be used as pack animals, as "they just lie down until you take load off". Gameplay attributes In combat situations, bighorners are unique in that they are rarely outright hostile, setting them apart from most other creatures. Though marked as hostile on the compass, unprovoked bighorners will not actively pursue the player character like other creatures, and if left alone, are content to graze and mind their own business. They will not attack unless something comes in close proximity to them or their young. At this point, they will rear their heads up and bellow, afterwards charging and attempting to ram their foe. Bighorners cannot take a huge amount of damage (they are squarely on par with a radscorpion in terms of health), but their head-butting attacks are devastating, capable of sending enemies flying backwards or knocking them down. Bighorners can also run very fast. Variants Bighorner A regular bighorner with all the attributes mentioned above. Bighorners are not hostile unless provoked and are commonly found in the woods in the northwest area of the map near Jacobstown and the Silver Peak Mine, the cliffs east of Nipton, near Lake Las Vegas and Camp Golf, and near Snyder Prospector Camp. |level =3 |perception =2 |hp =100 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =3 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 = |items =* Bighorner meat }} |level =9 |perception =2 |hp =100 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 = |items =* Bighorner meat }} Bighorner bull Bighorner bulls are stronger, larger versions of bighorners, and are likely to be found in any herd of bighorners in the wild, and can completely replace regular bighorners at higher levels. A killed bighorner bull can drop up to five pieces of bighorner meat, which can be turned into bighorner steak at a campfire. Bighorner bulls can cause a lot of damage when attacking in packs, as their charges will continue to knock the Courier over until they are beyond their range. |level =11 |perception =4 |hp =120 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |attack2 = |items =* Bighorner meat }} Bighorner calf Bighorner calves are small, younger bighorners that have not fully matured or grown to full size. They can be found in any bighorner herd in the wild. Like normal bighorners, calves can also be found in towns, domesticated and raised for their meat and hides. Be wary of killing penned-up calves, as unlike the free roaming ones, these are often guarded by ranchers that become hostile if any harm comes to their livestock. |level =5 |perception =2 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |attack2 = |items =* Bighorner meat }} Young bighorner Young bighorners are roughly a third of the size of their fully grown counterparts, with far fewer hit points. While they will not become hostile by being close to them, attacking one of these will cause their nearby family members to turn hostile and attack. |level =1 |perception =3 |hp =60 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 = |items =* Bighorner meat }} Malnourished bighorner Malnourished bighorners have been deprived of food and are near death. Quite a few can be found at the Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm. They are not hostile even if the Courier moves close to them, most likely due to the fact it has no energy to fend off attackers, let alone charge them. |level =9 |perception =2 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =1 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 = |items =* Bighorner meat }} Malnourished bighorner calf Malnourished bighorner calves are extremely rare, as are their brahmin counterparts, the malnourished brahmin calf. A malnourished bighorner calf is guaranteed to be found at Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm. They can also be found near Cottonwood Cove. They do not respawn if killed. They are not hostile even if the Courier gets near them. |level =5 |perception =2 |hp =40 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =1 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |attack2 = |items =* Bighorner meat }} Lost Mountain bighorner calf The Lost Mountain bighorner calf is located north of the Dead Horses camp, in the mountains. Following the path up the mountain will lead to a narrow canyon, at the end of which will contain the calf. Guiding this calf back to its mother is the object of the quest Bighorners of the Eastern Virgin. |base id = |level =5 |perception =2 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 = |items =* Bighorner meat }} Locations * A few bighorners can be found on the path to Jacobstown. * Between 8-12 bighorners can be found in the valley near Snyder Prospector Camp. * Several malnourished bighorners and their calves can be found at Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm. * Several can be found north of Bonnie Springs and south of Red Rock Canyon. * Several can be found at Spring Mt. Ranch State Park. * Several can be found around the Follower's outpost and near Camp Golf. * Several groups can be found on the cliffs west of Nevada State Route 164, while traveling from Nipton to Novac. Notes * Sometimes bighorners (mostly calves) will be marked as non-hostile on the mini-map, until the Courier moves too close to them. * Hitting a bighorner's horns counts as a headshot. * There is no way to cut off a bighorner's head, as it will always explode. ** Their legs can be cut off, but the sound following is that of when a limb gets blown off, rather than severed. This depends on what weapon is used. * Most bighorners attack other creatures in the wasteland. * A Critical Hit will blow up a bighorner's head. * All genders of bighorners grow horns. * With the Animal Friend perk, bighorners will not turn hostile toward the player character, no matter their proximity. Appearances Bighorners appear in Fallout: New Vegas and the add-on Honest Hearts. Bugs Old World Blues changed the bighorner knockdown script to provide the effect of the sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark weapon, which subsequently broke the script for the bighorners themselves. * Lonesome Road includes a new bighorner script that fixes this problem. Sounds * Attacking bighorner * Bighorner chewing * Breathing bighorner * Death sound * Reacting bighorner Gallery Bighorner concept.jpg|Bighorner concept art Bighorners Lily.jpg|Two bighorners and one bighorner calf in Jacobstown Bighorners Jacobstown.jpg GruffBilly.png|Bighorner bull BighornSheep.jpg|Three bighorners in Goodsprings LM bighorner calf.jpg|Lost Mountain bighorner calf Steak.png|Bighorner meat and bighorner steak malnourishedbighorner+calfs.jpg|Malnourished bighorner with her calves Bighorner family.jpg Bighorneratlake.jpg References Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Honest Hearts creatures Category:Fauna de:Großhorn es:Muflón pl:Krętoróg ru:Толсторог uk:Товсторіг